


Das Jahr ohne Abenteuer

by Taaya



Category: Ghostsitter - Tommy Krappweis
Genre: Character Study, Corona - Freeform, Slice of Life, lockdown - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya
Summary: Was würde passieren, wenn im Maraverse Corona ein Thema wäre?Ich gebe es zu, es würde ziemlich langweilig werden. Ich entschuldige mich dafür. Aber dies hier ist mehr ein Gedankenspiel als eine Geschichte mit Plot. Und ich hoffe, ich habe die für Bayern (sowie das Filmgewerbe) verabschiedeten Maßnahmen korrekt dargestellt - als Niedersachsin hatte ich da nur das Internet als Orientierung.
Kudos: 2





	Das Jahr ohne Abenteuer

Mit was waren sie nicht schon alles fertig geworden? Ein rachsüchtiger Poltergeist, ein irrer Lachclown, eine alte Vampirsippe, ein Todesurteil…

Das hier aber war neu und was es so bedrohlich machte, war, dass es absolut nicht magisch oder untot war. Dies hatte nichts mit der Zwischenwelt zu tun. Dies war global.

„Es … tut mir leid, euch das sagen zu müssen, aber der Markt darf leider nicht stattfinden“, sagte Marktveranstalter Frank  Bartelmann gerade und man konnte ihm ansehen, wie schwer das auf ihm lastete. Natürlich, steckte hinter seiner manchmal schroffen Art doch eigentlich ein guter Kern. Und selbst, wenn dem nicht so wäre, ging es hier ja auch um seine eigene Existenz. „Sobald meine Versicherung zahlt, bekommt ihr natürlich eure Standgebühr zurück. Ebenso für die kommenden Märkte.“

Es war Freitag und eigentlich hätte der Markt heute eröffnet werden sollen. Theoretisch hätten sie das auch noch machen können. Die gestern von der Politik beschlossenen Einschränkungen sollten immerhin erst am Montag in Kraft treten. Aber keiner von ihnen konnte so schnell nötige Änderungen umsetzen, um sich und die Kunden zu schützen. So hatte man in Rücksprache mit der Stadt – damit die Versicherung auch greifen würde - beschlossen, den Markt ganz abzusagen und nicht für diese drei läppischen Tage zu eröffnen.

Aber selbst, wenn man mit Einschränkungen hätte eröffnen wollen, die Schreckensfahrt hätte trotzdem schließen müssen. Den Verkauf gebrannter Mandeln könnte man mit Masken und Plexiglasscheiben relativ risikofrei betreiben. Aber wer sollte kontrollieren, dass die Gäste nicht in der Geisterbahn die Masken abnahmen? Und hätten sie jeden einzelnen  Gnubbelsarg nach jeder Fahrt desinfizieren müssen? Hätten sie die Rückwand abnehmen sollen, damit die Durchlüftung funktionierte? Nach den Renovierungen, die durch die Zahlungen des Filmteams möglich gemacht wurden, könnte die Geisterbahn vermutlich auch ohne die mittlerweile wieder echte Rückwand und die nur noch zehn, vielleicht zwanzig Rollen  Gaffatape stabil stehen. Aber dann würde jeder  Vlarads Labor sehen können. Und jetzt, im März, war es auch einfach noch zu früh, um minutenlang durch den kalten Wind zu zuckeln. Und überhaupt, wieso sollte dann noch jemand für eine Fahrt bezahlen, wenn er einfach von hinten reinschauen konnte? Von der geringen Anziehungskraft eines Häufchens Asche in der Sargdekoration ganz zu schweigen. Also nein, das war keine Alternative.

Tom seufzte und schaute zu Welf auf. Ihm selbst fielen keine Ideen ein, die sie nicht gestern schon durchdiskutiert hatten. Und selbst wenn, alleine könnten sie hier auch nicht stehen, und wenn die Stadt beschlossen hatte, dass der Markt ausfiel, fiel der Markt nun einmal aus. „Dann geht es dieses Jahr wohl früher zu Oma.“

Sein Onkel nickte und schaute missmutig drein.  Tom konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Die Geisterbahn das Zuhause des Werwolfs und das Winterquartier eben nur das – ein  Winterquartier.

Aber  was sollten sie machen? Eine globale Pandemie war nun einmal ein Gegner, den sie nicht mit etwas Mut, vielen ängstlichen Schreien und  einem Eimer Schleim pro Person  würden besiegen können. Oder?

‚Vlarad?‘, fragte Tom telepathisch  nach dem Vampir.

‚Vlarad hört.‘ Er war kurz angebunden, kürzer als sonst.  Vermutlich war er  wieder einmal dabei, sein Labor umzustrukturieren? Es war erst  einen Monat alt, und schon  war das erweiterte Labor  Vlarad schon wieder zu  klein geworden.

‚Du hast da doch diesen Trank gegen Erkältung. ‘

‚Der die Symptome für nur 13 Stunden unterdrückt und nichts, aber auch gar nichts zur Heilung der eigentlichen Erkältung beiträgt?‘ Eindringlichkeit und eine Spur Belustigung waren aus der Stimme des Vampirs zu hören.

‚Äh, ja…‘  Nun fühlte sich Tom naiv.  Das hatte er zwar gewusst, aber dass Vlarad es so  betonte,  bedeutete wohl etwas. ‚Ich nehme an, dass du nicht weißt, wie man dieses Coronavirus  besiegen kann?‘

‚Das wüsste ich schon, aber keine der beiden Alternativen wird dir gefallen, und das gleiche gilt wohl auch für die meisten anderen Menschen.‘ Stille, als wäre damit schon alles gesagt.

Wie Tom es hasste, wenn Leute einen erst neugierig machten und dann nicht weitersprachen. ‘Welche wären das denn?’

‘Einerseits könnten wir alle Menschen dieses Planeten beißen. Es sind nicht mehr allzu viele von unsereins übrig, aber wenn wir alle Werwesen, die Eigenschaften mit unserem verehrten Werwolf teilen, und alle Vampirsippen in diesem Vorhaben vereinigen, könnten wir die Welt sicherlich in einigen Wochen von dem Virus befreit haben. Zumindest, wenn es sich damit verhält, wie mit den meisten Viren, die uns Untoten nichts anhaben können.’

Ja, das war eine Möglichkeit, die Tom nicht so wirklich gefiel. Natürlich hatte er sich schon ab und an überlegt, ob es nicht spannend wäre, auch die Fähigkeiten seiner untoten Freunde nutzen zu können. Aber das Zusammenleben mit ihnen hatte ihm wieder und wieder deutlich gemacht, dass das keine gute Idee war. Zwar schienen sie alle in gewissem Umfang mit ihrer Existenz zufrieden zu sein, doch sie brauchten einen Sterblichen wie ihn. Oft genug hatte es Dinge gegeben, die außerhalb ihrer Fähigkeiten lagen.

Einiges davon hatte sich nun relativiert. Hop- Tep konnte nun auch bei Tag und vor allen Augen ganz normal durch die Stadt schlendern, wenn er das wollte, und auch Dada musste sich nicht verstecken, hatte aber, im Gegensatz zu Welf, nicht einmal den Vollmond zu fürchten.

Aber eines blieb noch, was wirklich nur Tom konnte: Welfs Spielzimmer musste von einem Menschen bedient werden. Einem Menschen, der nicht einmal im Monat zum Wolf wurde und langsam oder mittlerweile vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr alterte. Und das war eine Sache, bei der selbst Dada und Hop-Tep scheiterten.

‘Nein, ich glaube, das wäre keine sehr gute Idee.’

‘Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung, Junge’, antwortete  Vlarad sofort. ‘Besonders, weil dann wieder genug Kämpfer bereitstünden und mit Sicherheit jemand auf die Idee käme, die  Werweltkriege wieder aufleben zu  lassen.’

‘Was wäre die zweite Möglichkeit?’

‘Vollständige Isolation für mindestens zwei Wochen. Zumindest pro Haushalt.’

Tom überlegte. Das ergab Sinn. Wenn das Virus keine neuen Wirte fand, würde er sicher bald sterben. Wobei Corona ja von Tieren stammen sollte. Aber vielleicht war es nur auf einem einzigen tierischen Wirt so weit mutiert, dass es auf den Menschen hatte überspringen können? ‘Und wieso sollte mir das nicht gefallen?’

‘Weil das auch bedeuten würde, dass Krankenhäuser keine Patienten aufnehmen können. Die bestendenden Patienten müssten wiederum mit dem Pflegepersonal zusammen in Quarantäne, was sicherlich zumindest denen nicht passen dürfte. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob zwei Wochen Stillstand die Weltwirtschaft zum Erliegen bringen würden, aber ohne Konsequenzen ist ein solch herber Einschnitt mit Sicherheit nicht möglich. Und bedenke die logistischen Probleme. Wie soll man rechtzeitig alle Haushalte mit genügend Lebensmitteln versorgen – ohne dabei das Virus im schlimmsten Fall schon weit zu verbreiten? Und wie soll man sicherstellen, dass alle Länder auf der Welt sich gleichzeitig in Quarantäne begeben? Wie bringt man diese Anweisung in entlegene Dörfer?’

Kurz wollte Tom einwenden, dass entlegene Dörfer sich vermutlich noch gar nicht infiziert hatten, so, dass sie nicht informiert werden mussten. Aber die brauchten ja vielleicht Versorgung von außerhalb? Und wenn die ausblieb? Also verkniff sich Tom den Kommentar.

Vlarad sprach ohnehin schon weiter: ‘Nicht zu vergessen, dass Menschen sehr soziale Wesen sind und manche mitunter auch ein wenig … freiheitsliebend. Für Wochen weder nach draußen gehen, noch jemanden sehen dürfen? Das mag für manche kein Problem sein, aber-’

‘Aber schon bei kleinen Kindern wird das schwierig. Die können ja noch nicht einfach skypen oder  Teamspeak nehmen’, stimmte Tom zu.

‘Bitte was?’

‘Moderne Technik,  Vlarad . Man kann heute mittels Computer mit einander reden. Nicht mal nur so wie wir gerade, also quasi wie beim Telefonieren, sondern auch mit Video. Aber das können eben nicht alle und wenn das Internet schon in Deutschland so schlecht ist, will ich nicht wissen, wie es im Rest der Welt  aussieht.’ Wobei er sich da durchaus noch an die Karpaten erinnern konnte und an den Vampir, der dort, mitten im Nirgendwo in einem alten Schloss mit dicken Mauern besseres Internet hatte, als Tom hier auf dem Marktplatz in einer deutschen Kleinstadt. Trotzdem.

‘Ist deine Frage hiermit beantwortet?’, fragte Vlarad.

‘Ja … Wenn auch leider nicht so, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte.’

‘Dann werde ich mich wieder daran machen, meine Zutaten zu sortieren.’

‘Hoffentlich in Kisten. Wir müssen zusammenpacken. Es geht zurück nach München, mindestens für einen Monat.’

Vlarad antwortete nur noch mit einem Seufzen und Tom konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Auch er selbst machte sich auf den Weg zum Zirkuswagen, um alles, was bei einer Fahrt kaputtgehen könnte, sicher zu verpacken, vor allem seinen Computer.

Am nächsten Abend kamen sie in München an. Sie nutzten die Dunkelheit der Nacht, um den Käfig, der Welfs Spielzimmer bildete, wieder in den Keller von Oma Käthe zu bringen, und auch  Vlarads Labor dort einzurichten. Natürlich hätten sie alle auch einfach in der Halle bleiben können, in der Schreckensfahrt und Zirkuswagen eingelagert wurden, aber: “Wir wissen nicht, wie lange die Einschränkungen dauern. Und was, wenn sie verschärft werden? Wenn man nur noch zum Einkaufen oder Arbeiten aus dem Haus darf?” Das hatte ausgerechnet Mimi gefragt, die Tom doch eigentlich jederzeit besuchen konnte. Kein Polizist der Welt – und keine Wand – konnte sie dabei aufhalten. Aber es war ein gutes Argument. Natürlich konnten sie sich nachts heimlich besuchen. Leichter war es aber, wenn sie einfach einen gemeinsamen Haushalt bildeten. Erst recht, weil Käthe leider Teil der Risikogruppe war, Tom aber noch keinen Führerschein hatte. So kam es, dass Welf zum Haupteinkäufer der Familie bestimmt wurde.

“Muss ich dann eigentlich morgen wieder zur Schule?”, fragte Tom mit einem Gähnen. Die Fahrt hatte ihn ziemlich geschlaucht. Es war schon bemerkenswert, wie sehr einfaches Rumsitzen einen ermüden konnte. Erst recht, wenn Welf der Fahrer war und jedes seiner riskanten Manöver einen neuen Adrenalinschub durch den Körper jagte.

“Aber nein, mein Junge. Die Schulen haben doch alle geschlossen. Einen Monat lang mindestens gibt es jetzt nur Unterricht von zuhause aus”, erklärte ihm seine Oma und Tom fiel es schwer, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Nicht, dass er die Schule absolut furchtbar fand. Die Pausen waren ganz in Ordnung. Immerhin hatte er Valerie zum Reden. Aber seitdem er bemerkt hatte, dass er Valerie eben doch nur als eine Freundin mochte, und nicht noch ein bisschen mehr, war er vollends zufrieden damit, sie alle ein bis zwei Wochen zu einer Sitzung World  of WerWizards online zu treffen.

Den Unterricht wiederum hatte er so gar nicht vermisst, als er mit den anderen im letzten Jahr durchs Land gefahren war. Sogar so wenig, dass er tatsächlich völlig vergessen hatte, sich bei der Zirkusschule anzumelden, oder die Aufgaben zu machen, die seine Lehrer*innen ihm teils per Post, teils per E-Mail hatten zukommen lassen. Ohne  Vlarads Hilfe hätte er die Zwischenprüfungen Ende Februar nicht geschafft, nachdem er fast ein halbes Jahr lang nicht gelernt hatte.

Das hatte in diesem Halbjahr besser werden sollen. Diesmal hatte er sich  mit seinen Lehrer *innen ausgetauscht und sie hatten eingewilligt, ihm die Aufgaben alle per Mail zu schicken. In der Zirkusschule hätte er sich dann noch Hilfe suchen und die Klausuren schreiben können, aber die meiste Zeit hätte er nach seiner eigenen Zeiteinteilung arbeiten können. Wie das wohl jetzt werden würde? Musste er denn seinen Lehrer*innen sagen, dass er wieder zuhause war?

Wie sich herausstellte, wurde es ein merkwürdiger Mischmasch. Teilweise bekam er Arbeitsblätter, die er per Mail zurückschicken sollte, teilweise musste er zu bestimmten Zeiten vorm Computer sein, um per Zoom oder anderen Diensten dem Unterricht live folgen zu können. Und Tom konnte froh sein, dass er Lehrer*innen hatte, die das halbwegs konnten. Ein paar Mitglieder der Gilde Rübenbrei, seiner  WoWW -Gruppe, sagten ihm, dass an ihren Schulen die eine oder andere Übung noch per Post kam. Analog. Oder auch an die Eltern ging, damit die doch bitte das gemeinsam mit ihren Kindern machen sollten – bei Teenagern.

Die Schulaufgaben gingen also halbwegs gut, erst recht, weil Tom mit  Vlarad , Mimi und Hop- Tep gute Lernpartner im eigenen Haus hatte. Aber wenn die Aufgaben erledigt waren …

“ Laaaangweilig ”, jammerte Mimi bereits an Tag fünf und Tom war gewillt, ihr zuzustimmen. Während  Vlarad im Keller lustig an irgendetwas braute, was wohl nur er verstand und Welf sich aus dem Baumarkt noch schnell Material geholt hatte und Käthes Schuppen mit neuen Regalen ausstattete, Hop- Tep an seinem neuen Hobby arbeitete und Dada beibrachte, wie auch sie sich günstiger neue Kleidung herstellen konnte, und  Wombie einfach weiter lustig im Alleingang die  Arbeitplätze in der  Weichspülerindustrie finanzierte, war ihnen beiden mittlerweile die Beschäftigung ausgegangen.

Denn Tom hatte festgestellt, dass es gar nicht mehr so viel Spaß machte, zu spielen, wenn man jeden Tag mehrere Stunden dazu zur Verfügung hatte. So war es einfach nichts Besonderes mehr, sondern irgendwie einfach nur …

“Laaaangweilig.”

“Ja, Mimi, ich weiß ja. Aber ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was wir dagegen tun sollen.” Ein neues Spiel zu kaufen, half da nicht. Das hatte er schon ausprobiert. Und jetzt, wo er nicht mehr einfach so Taschengeld hatte, sondern mit den Anderen zusammen von den Einnahmen der Geisterbahn lebte, konnte er auch nicht einfach so neue Spiele kaufen, wann immer ihm danach war. Bisher hatte das kein Problem dargestellt. Das Leben mit einer Gruppe Untoter war interessanter, erschreckender und actionreicher, als ein Computerspiel je sein könnte.

Aber jetzt gerade war selbst diese Gruppe Untoter kein Garant mehr für Spannung. “Irgendwie vermisse ich gerade sogar  Zoracz ”, seufzte Tom schließlich. “Der würde wenigstens …”

“Versuchen, dich in der Vergangenheit auszusetzen? Oder Dada notfalls umzubringen?”

Tom verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass Mimi offenbar der Katzenfrau gegenüber auftaute. Kein fieser Kommentar zu ihr, ihrer Kleidung, oder sonst etwas … “Ja, du hast ja recht. Aber... “ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Schließlich nickte auch Mimi. “Ich vermisse unsere Abenteuer auch.”

Als sie in der dritten Woche angekommen waren, hatte Oma angefangen, mit dem Backen  herumzuprobieren . Es gab einfach keine Stelle mehr in ihrem Garten, in dem sie gerade etwas aus- oder umgraben konnte und die täglichen zehn Minuten Unkrautjäten vergingen mittlerweile wie im Flug – vor allem, weil ihr jetzt auch Tom und Mimi halfen.

Welfs neuestes Projekt war das Dachgeschoss. Ein echter Ausbau mit Änderung der Fenster und der Fassade hätte eine Baugenehmigung benötigt, die auch in der Pandemie nicht so schnell zu kriegen war. Aber niemand konnte ihn davon abhalten, das Dach von innen etwas mehr zu isolieren und auch hier Regale einzubauen, die das ehemalige  Gerümpellager schnell in einen wohnlichen Raum verwandelten. Nun hatte auch Dada endlich ihr eigenes Zimmer, was ihre mittlerweile oft gereizte Laune etwas verbesserte.

Sobald die Sonne untergegangen war, trafen sie sich meist im Wohnzimmer, um gemeinsam zu spielen. Tom hatte mit Hop- Teps künstlerischer Hilfe ein neues Mensch-Ärger-Dich-Nicht-Brett gebaut, das genug Platz für acht Mitspieler*innen bot, weil keines von Oma Käthes alten Brettspielen für mehr als maximal sechs Personen geeignet war.  Wombies Spielfiguren blieben zwar unberührt, weil der Zombie lieber einfach zu – oder eher ein Stück über das Spielfeld hinweg – schaute, aber zumindest  Odor hatte mit Toms Hilfe schon einmal mitgespielt – und gewonnen.

Aber die Fassade  trügte . Bis auf  Vlarad , der schon immer gut darin schien, sich mit sich selbst zu beschäftigen, gingen sie alle nervlich auf dem Zahnfleisch. Und auch die finanziellen Probleme wurden mehr. Noch immer hatte es keine Rückerstattung von  Bartelmann oder anderen ausgefallenen Märkten gegeben und so langsam war auch das Geld von der Filmproduktion aufgebraucht. Noch sieben Monate, bis theoretisch der zweite Film der Detektiv Drakulev-Reihe gedreht werden sollte.

Mitte April kam dann die Entscheidung. Die Schulen würden weiter geschlossen bleiben, mindestens bis Anfang Mai. Und die Jahrmärkte würden bis mindestens Ende August nicht stattfinden können. München hatte sogar schon das Oktoberfest abgesagt.

“Lasst uns die Saison abschreiben”, schlug Welf schließlich vor. “Der Betrieb kostet nach dem Sommer oft mehr, als er einbringt.”

“Ich bin geneigt, unserem wölfischen Bruder zuzustimmen”, meldete sich auch Hop- Tep zu Wort. “Zumal nicht anzunehmen ist, dass das Virus im September bereits vollends besiegt ist. Wir müssten also Geld investieren, um die Schreckensfahrt ohne Risiko betreiben zu können.” 

“Also dasselbe Problem wie im März”, stellte Tom fest und seufzte schwer. “Geht das finanziell denn?”

Genau in dem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Waldo von Donnerskirchen- Henkelsbach höchstpersönlich meldete sich dieses Mal bei ihnen. “Gleich beide Filme? Ach, Tiffany hat die Zeit ohne Ablenkungen genutzt? Was? Ja, die Schreckensfahrt steht gerade in der Halle. Ja, wir werden sie in diesem Jahr nicht mehr nutzen. Wie? Ja? Ja, die sitzen hier.” Er reichte das Handy weiter an Dada, die Hop- Tep mit sich winkte und den Raum verließ.

Die Anderen schauten Tom neugierig an. “Also, ihr erinnert euch noch an Tiffany Schuster?” Er wartete gar nicht die Antwort ab. “Film eins ist zwar gerade erst als Video on Demand angelaufen, aber offenbar verkauft der sich auch ohne geöffnete Kinos ganz gut. Daher hat die Produktionsfirma auch die weiteren Rechte gekauft. Und Tiffany hat die nächsten beiden Bände schon fertig geschrieben. Daher wollen sie die Zeit nutzen, um einfach gleich die nächsten zwei Filme zu drehen.”

“Geht das denn?”, fragte Mimi. “Ich meine, wenn du nicht einmal in die Schule darfst...?”

“Es ist eine Quarantäne vorher von Nöten”, sagte Hop- Tep , der gerade wieder in den Raum kam. “Weshalb Dada und ich uns auch in wenigen Tagen von euch verabschieden müssen. Welf, würdest du uns in der Zeit bitte alle nötigen Lebensmittel einkaufen und vor die Tür stellen?”

Jetzt, da sie zumindest einiges Geld in Aussicht hatten – mehr, als sie wohl in einer normalen Saison verdienen konnten -, entspannte sich auch die psychische Lage im Haus wieder etwas. Aber Tom war froh, als er nach Pfingsten endlich wieder in die Schule konnte. Der Tapetenwechsel tat ihm gut und es überraschte ihn nicht, dass auch Mimi mit ihm in die Schule gehen wollte.

“Ich halte mich einfach im hellen Licht auf. Oder aber in den Wänden und Böden”, versprach sie ihm und er willigte ein. Tatsächlich funktionierte das so gut, dass er nun zum Lernen nur noch Mimi als Partnerin brauchte. So schaffte er es, die neunte Klasse mit besseren Noten abzuschließen, als er noch in der achten gehabt hatte. Nach der Beinahe-Katastrophe im Halbjahr war das ein wunderbares Gefühl. Vor allem, weil er damit schon den qualifizierenden Hauptschulabschluss in der Tasche hatte. Egal, was noch kommen würde, einen Schulabschluss besaß er.

Die Lockerungen im Sommer nutzten sie, um Omas Garten mit so vielen neuen Pflanzen wie möglich zu versorgen. Tom ließ sich von Welf erklären, was man beim Heimwerken zu beachten hatte, und gemeinsam bauten sie Käthe so einige Hochbeete, damit sie sich nicht mehr immer bücken musste. “Außerdem werden dann deine Blumenzwiebeln nicht mehr von Wühlmäusen angeknabbert und dank dem Metallband hier gibt es auch nicht mehr so viele Schnecken”, erklärte Tom ihr und lächelte stolz, als Oma die Neuerungen lobte.

Auch er selbst hatte nun angefangen zu gärtnern. Immer seltener fand man im Supermarkt Obst oder Gemüse, das auch wirklich noch gut aussah. Zu viele Erntehelfer*innen fehlten, und das dritte Jahr Dürre tat ihr Übriges. Also nutzte Tom mehrere der neuen Hochbeete, um einfach eigenes Gemüse zu ziehen. Besonders Salate und Zucchini gingen auch jetzt, schon mitten im Sommer, noch ganz gut.

Im Spätherbst kamen Dada und Hop- Tep wieder zurück nach Hause. Die Filmproduktion war abgeschlossen und immer mehr Raten trudelten auf ihrem Konto ein. Mimi

Und dann kam endlich der Dezember mit den ersten Impfstoffen. Und bis zum März waren genug Impfdosen verteilt und genutzt worden, dass endlich eine neue Jahrmarktssaison losgehen konnte. Sie alle waren im vergangenen Jahr gereift, sogar diejenigen, die schon einige Jahrhunderte auf dieser Erde wandelten. Ein Jahr ohne Lebensgefahr – wenn man vom Virus absah -, das hatte sie psychisch vor größere Herausforderungen gestellt als alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatten.

Aber jetzt war das vorbei. Was  Wombie damit feierte, dass sie ihn mitten am  helligten Tag von einem Baum runterholen mussten, ohne, dass er gesehen wurde. Natürlich, weil eine Elster seinen geliebten Stoffhasen gestohlen hatte, um damit ihr Nest auszupolstern.

Und doch war Tom froh, als er diesen sich biegenden Baum und die neugierigen Blicke der Passant*innen sah. Das hier war etwas, womit er sich auskannte. Diese Gefahr, dieser Irrsinn, das fühlte sich für ihn an, wie eine Art Zuhause. Er war froh, zurück zu sein. Wenn nur dieser verdammte Baum gleich nicht brach oder entwurzelte … 

**Author's Note:**

> Falls ihr bis hierhin gelesen habt, vielen Dank. Ich weiß, dass das nicht meine beste Arbeit war. Aber es war mir gerade jetzt ein Bedürfnis, zu schauen, wie die Schreckensfahrt und ihre Bewohner wohl Corona überstehen würde.


End file.
